


It's Not Easy Being Green

by gayhandshake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Magical Accidents, Making Out, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhandshake/pseuds/gayhandshake
Summary: "I'm not sure what they teach in those exclusive Shadowhunter schools, but perhaps they should start including, 'don't sniff unidentified potions,' in the curriculum." Magnus waves a cupped hand under his nose, meets Alec's slitted eyes, and says airily, "Wafting. Very important."---Or, Alec doesn't follow lab safety protocols and ends up with scales.





	It's Not Easy Being Green

**Author's Note:**

> Alec's temporarily a dragon man, he and Magnus mack. That's it, that's the fic.

Alec is prone on the couch in the apothecary, arm thrown over his eyes, joggers low on his hips revealing the unnaturally green skin of his stomach, his new tail occasionally flicking in irritation. He lets out a disgruntled huff, as he'd been doing approximately every three minutes for the last hour. Magnus smirks without looking up from his potion.

"Be careful. Some of the ingredients in here are sensitive to emotion, we don't want another incident, do we?"

The arm covering Alec's face falls limply to his side revealing glaring, luminescent dragon eyes. "Magnus," he grunts, slight growling resonance in his voice.

"I'm just saying," Magnus continues as if Alec hasn't spoken, "I'm not sure what they teach in those exclusive Shadowhunter schools, but perhaps they should start including, 'don't sniff unidentified potions,' in the curriculum." Magnus waves a cupped hand under his nose, meets Alec's slitted eyes, and says airily, "Wafting. Very important."

Alec groans loudly, a little puff of smoke escaping his mouth, wiggling his whole body in a mimicry of a childish fit. Magnus, as usual, tries and fails not to be charmed. Alec asks, eyes pleading for better answer than he'll get, "How much longer until this wears off now?"

"Soon enough, I'm sure. Everyone reacts differently," Magnus answers for probably the tenth time, silently amused at Alec's apparent suffering. He turns his attention back to the potion, stirring in the powdered frog skin until the liquid turns pink. He pours the finished product into a vial, corking it and casting a stasis charm over it for keeping before rounding his work station to stand over Alec. He cocks his head and smirks. "And it's a shame. You look cute."

Alec's eyes widen comically, and he sputters, "Magnus! I'm! I'm covered in. Scaly armor!"

"Hmmm, yes," Magnus says fondly, "Reminds me of when we met."

Alec slaps his clawed hands over his face, shoulders shaking with his incredulous laughter, "I can't stand you."

Magnus smiles, laugh lines appearing around his eyes. He swings a leg onto the couch, straddling Alec's legs. Alec's hands fall from his face to Magnus's thighs. "What are you doing?" he asks, both suspicion and interest in his squinted eyes. Magnus ignores the question, still smiling, running his fingertips over the uneven landscape of scales on his bare hipbones. He continues up under Alec's shirt, feeling the plates over his ribs, sliding his hands around his waist to his back to follow the slight ridge of the small spikes on his spine, pressing their chests together, faces close.

Alec's narrow pupils are blown wide, but his tone is warning when he says, "Magnus...I have fangs," before Magnus presses his lips to Alec's resolutely closed mouth.

"Mhm," Magnus responds, moving to press more quick, dry pecks to Alec's jawline. "Take your shirt off?" he asks, moving down to drag his lips over the scales on Alec's neck.

"Magnus," Alec says haltingly, growl more pronounced.

Magnus pulls back to meet Alec's eyes, says sweetly, "Yes, Alexander?"

Alec works his jaw for a moment before saying, "I can't take my shirt off while you're kissing me."

Alec pretends not to see Magnus's smug face when he pulls his shirt over his head. He falls back on the couch with a thump.

Magnus runs his hand up his chest, unchanged but for the hue, giving them a quick squeeze, laughing at Alec's huff. "Green really is your color," he teases.

Alec rolls his eyes and pulls Magnus down into a kiss, lightly scratching his short claws over the nape of Magnus's neck and carefully opening his mouth. Magnus shivers, delighted, and gently prods an elongated canine with his tongue before drawing back to scrape his teeth over Alec's lower lip.

He's quick to move sloppy kisses down Alec's neck to reach the thicker plating over his shoulders. He looks at Alec out of the corner of his eye before biting down with more force than he would dare on human skin.

"Hey," Alec says mildly.

"Did that hurt?" Magnus asks, following up with a series of tiny, loud kisses over where he bit.

"It hurt here," Alec says, patting his chest over his heart. "Come up here, I deserve reparations."

Magnus shakes his head and complies happily, swooping down for a kiss only to be turned away. Instead, Alec ducks down and blows a raspberry on Magnus's neck, presses a sucking kiss to his Adam's apple. Magnus tilts his head back and bites his lip, gasping silently when Alec draws his fangs over his pulse point with a feather light touch. He wonders if Alec can feel his heart racing there, thrilled despite the inherent threat.

Alec works across Magnus's neck with damp breaths and gentle teeth before he runs out of skin within reach, angle awkward. Magnus pushes him back down on the couch, kissing his bare torso, tweaking a nipple on the way down.

Magnus mouths at the thin, iridescent scales of Alec's abdomen, enjoys the new texture over the usual jump and flutter of stomach muscles. He creeps a hand to the waistband of Alec's sweats, wiggling a finger underneath, and starts to tug them down, desperately curious about what's happening underneath. A hundred ideas flit through his head in the seconds before Alec takes hold of wrist and shakes his head.

"I don't think I'm ready to know that, babe," he says ruefully. Magnus laughs and wriggles his hand free, cupping Alec's cheek and moving to press a short kiss to his mouth that becomes two and three and four long kisses. His hands roam, and underneath his palms cupped around Alec's lower back, Magnus feels when the scales start to recede before he sees it.

He pulls back to take a look at Alec's once-again fully human face, then leans in to nuzzle their noses together. "Still cute," he assesses. Alec's eyes wrinkle in amusement before he looks to the side, avoiding eye contact in unexplained squirreliness.

"Since we know how long it lasts now, we could, we could do it. Again sometime," Alec says, looking down before finally meeting Magnus's eyes. He smirks. "You know, if you wanted to."

Magnus can't contain a loud, cackling laugh before he presses as close as he can, squeezing his arms around Alec and kissing him, affection bubbling warm and giddy in his chest.


End file.
